


Feeding Time

by RegulusLi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegulusLi/pseuds/RegulusLi





	Feeding Time

Feeding Time

Delthir公爵，当然，现在已经没有人会再用这种老掉牙的名号了，到了现代社会依旧维持着贵族优雅的Vamir在此之前一直以为自己是个猫奴。要知道，就连他挂在大厅里那张被Ellolaena称为自恋狂的画像上，身着深红色礼服的公爵大人怀里也抱着一只当年风靡欧洲大陆的埃及猫。显然，你不能指望那只可怜的小家伙寿命和吸血鬼一样长，是不是？

将寿终正寝的心爱宠物埋在后院里时，Delthir公爵或许还掉了两滴眼泪，或许没有，四百多年前的事情谁还记得清呢？

深山里的大宅子自从Damian离开之后就总是显得有那么点空荡荡，特别是冬天的夜晚，冷风呼啸着穿过长长的走廊，在墙壁和硬木垫板上弹跳着发出恼人的声响。但要让Vamir自己说，那个混蛋滚出他的人生——吸血鬼生——是这几百年来发生过最美好的事情，没有之一，他已经不想去回忆当年那些无休止的争吵，即使那个让人闹心的家伙还是隔三差五地在Vamir眼前晃悠。

拜托，我获得永生可不是为了这种事情。

吸血鬼没有体温和心跳，并不表示Vamir不会享受温暖的傍晚和紧贴着自己的火热皮肤，讲讲道理。他用鼻尖轻轻蹭着怀中人汗湿的后颈，柔软的黑发蹭在脸颊上有些发痒，香甜的血腥气混合着性爱的味道，让Delthir公爵的胃袋和阴茎同时难耐地颤动起来。

四百年来一直以为自己是猫奴，名号响彻整个超自然生物社区的吸血鬼公爵，人类与超自然生物平等权益协会代表，享受素食吸血鬼人生活动发起人，吸血鬼与女巫联谊会主席的Vamir Delthir先生做梦也没想到，自己会跟一个脏兮兮臭烘烘，还到处掉毛留脏爪印的狼人搞在一起。

谁能想到正半夜给自己心爱的玫瑰园浇水时会撞见一直滚进自己院子里的手上狼人呢？是的，字面意义上地滚进来，弥漫在空气中的血腥味儿当时就让Delthir整个人——整个鬼？——都不太好。你是个素食主义者，Delthir，当时Vamir捏紧了手里的水管，屏住呼吸的同时这样警告自己，控制好你的本能，更何况这家伙是个狼人，你还想让臭烘烘的狼人议会成员来你家门口抗议吗？吸血鬼和狼人敌对的故事可不是都市传说而已，虽然在现代，所谓的交战只不过是刨走你家的信箱或是在门口拉横幅罢了。

他坚信绝对有那么几个没素质的狼人在他家大门上撒尿，但是谁也没法证实这一点。

哇哦，这么一想你还真是个地地道道的伪君子，Vamir侧头舔过Raven献祭般仰起伸展的脖颈时，低声轻笑着想道。尖牙调情般地在光滑的麦色皮肤上戳刺，迟迟不肯就这么咬下去，冰凉的双手抚摸上情人充满生命力的结实肌肉，引来一阵阵颤抖。

Delthir公爵在和一只狼人交往的消息刚刚出去时，整个超自然生物社区都炸开了锅，吸血鬼委员会的老家伙们和他们来自欧洲的矫情祖先一样，只在优雅的面具下面窃窃私语，好像Vamir的性生活跟他们有一丁点儿关系一样；女巫们（还有男巫，这可已经是2017年了，我们可不是还搞性别歧视这一套）似乎一股脑将精力投入了那些奇妙的网站，这可以理解，毕竟女巫（和男巫）不像其他超自然生物那样有紧密的社区，如果你的长相和人类几乎相差无几，融入他们的社会就没什么困难的了，是不是？但就从Ellolaena盯着他时脸上微妙的笑意来看，Vamir一点都不想知道那些网站上究竟有什么东西；食尸鬼们对吸血鬼的桃色新闻毫不在乎，他们正在忙着用手机GPS找自己的脑袋；而狼人则用抗议海报贴满了吸血鬼中心的大门，非常Classy，非常Classy。

Raven火热的后背紧贴着Vamir胸口，双腿不断地打着颤，似乎在张开和夹紧之间犹豫不决，雄性狼人的味道充斥着整个卧室，Vamir惊讶地发现自己对此毫不厌恶，他甚至要感谢当时将这只可怜狼人逼进自己花园的超自然生物猎手了。

还恶魔猎人，除了你们没有人是恶魔，行行好，Vamir一想到那些花孔雀似的神经病，就忍不住想要翻白眼，快点辞掉这种已经过时了起码一百年的工作，找个正经营生不好吗？

“害什么臊，这里又没有其他人，”听着怀里小乌鸦被压抑住的低声呜咽，Vamir无奈地轻笑出声，微微被暖热了的手指离开他爱不释手的柔软胸肌，抚上被狼人尖牙咬破了皮的下唇，碰到不只是唾液还是鲜血的潮湿触感时，Vamir感到一阵颤栗从后颈顺着脊椎一路窜了下去，忍不住贴着Raven的后颈发出一声长长的鼻音，“就算你叫得再大声也不会有其他人听见的，来吧，小乌鸦，别忍着。”

怀里的狼人只是缩起脖子，双腿蜷缩着合拢，困住了Vamir在他光滑大腿内侧来回抚摸的左手。狼人过高的体温让Raven总是因为Vamir冰凉的碰触而止不住地颤抖，甚至偶尔发出一两声被吓了一跳似的惊叫，这根本就是在鼓动Delthir公爵老爷坏心眼地搞出更多恶作剧。

“到底是只有你这么固执，还是所有的狼人都是这个德行？”他这么感叹着，轻轻咬住了情人没有被黑色卷发遮挡住的耳朵尖，避开进食用的利齿，玩弄般地啃咬吮吸起来，让Raven发出一声短促的呜咽，果然狗都喜欢被挠耳朵，Vamir趁着这个空隙，拇指钻进略微放松喘息起来的双唇，用指尖顶开小狼人的牙齿，逼迫他大张开嘴。

一连串夹杂着喘息的低吟就这么在宽敞的卧室里回响起来，混合进夜色的寂静中，似乎整个世界就只剩下他柔软温暖的床，和床上比任何生物都热辣一万倍的小乌鸦。

充血挺立的硬物热乎乎地顶着Raven的后腰，半蜷在Vamir怀里的姿势让两个人可以完全无视平日里相当明显的身高差距，更别说让情人仰头靠在自己肩上，使Vamir不仅能毫无阻拦地亲吻啃咬他的脖子，更能一览无遗地打量在怀里舒展张开的身体。

“嘿，怎么就偷起懒来了，”他在Raven汗湿的额角烙下短暂的亲吻，目光顺着他低垂的过长睫毛向下逡巡，滑过布满青紫吻痕和牙印的胸膛，不断起伏收缩的腹部，最后落在被狼人自己攥在手里的火热勃起。吸血鬼公爵用指腹按压着狼人湿滑的舌头，挤在他双腿间的手掌反复磨蹭着大腿根部意外柔嫩的肌肉，半是劝诱半是哄骗地催着Raven重新大张开腿，把全身最为私密脆弱的地方全都摊开来展现给自己看，“真是个好孩子，Raven，我的小乌鸦，你真是棒极了。”

含糊地回应着Vamir的夸赞，Raven眯起眼睛仰起头，从脑袋到后背都完全紧贴着Delthir公爵，滚烫的皮肤几乎让公爵大人错以为是被阳光灼伤。被按压着的舌头试探般的舔过Vamir的指尖，故意用犬牙困住他的指节，笨拙舔弄的动作很快变成发出色情水声的吮吸，咽不下去的涎水顺着下巴滴到Raven自己的胸口。

脏兮兮又湿乎乎的狼人，Vamir故意压住Raven的舌根，逼他发出一声被噎住了似的呜咽时，好笑地想道，自己曾经最嫌弃的家伙居然就这么爬上了他的床，而他居然还对此爱不释手。就连那玫瑰味沐浴液也遮不住的狗味儿，在Vamir眼里都可爱了起来。

浑身上下都散发着浓烈性爱的味道，Raven轻咬着嘴里翻搅着的手指，但很快就被掐着自己大腿根的力度吸引走了注意力。Vamir目不转睛地盯着小乌鸦由缓至快抚慰自己的动作，骨节分明的手掌很快就被不断涌出的前液濡湿，湿滑的水声让他忍不住放弃了故意延长前戏的计划，老天，他可是爱惨了Raven经受不住挑弄挣扎着试图夺取主动权的样子。

第一根手指进入情人高热的身体内部时，Vamir能感觉到怀里的大个子狼人瞬间绷紧了肌肉，就连呼吸都跟着滞住，发出浓重鼻音的同时，Raven无意识地收紧了下巴，一阵刺痛让Vamir倒吸着气撬开他的齿关。

“……抱、抱歉，Var，我不是故意…唔…”Raven试图开口在急促的呼吸间拼凑出一个完整的句子，但立刻就被强硬挤开紧绷的入口边缘，大力撑开他身体的手指打断了。狼人放开抚摸自己阴茎的手掌，转而轻攥住Vamir在他腿间不断抽插起来的手腕，侧过脑袋时鼻尖磨蹭着吸血鬼留着精心修剪小胡子的下颚，微红的眼眶和湿润的苍蓝色眼睛就这么半是祈求半是讨好地看着他，差点就让自尊心比天高的Delthir老爷这么交代了。

标记自己领地似的，Raven用脑袋和脸颊蹭着Vamir的下巴，在他身上留下明显属于自己的味道，就好像他自己不是从里到外都闻起来像是个吸血鬼一样。是的，字面意义上的从里到外。撒娇一般的动作让Vamir有时候觉得，自己的男朋友不是个故事里凶神恶煞的狼人，而是冲他吐舌头摇尾巴打转的大狗。

微微扩散开的瞳孔先是紧盯着Vamir的脸，那双海水似的眼睛总让Vamir怀疑他能看破一切谎言，但当他这幅神情时，眼里又像是藏着塞壬的歌声，引诱着吸血鬼公爵靠近一点，再靠近一点，直到两人之间的距离消失不见，从肌肤到心都紧贴在一起。

受伤的拇指缓缓渗着血，Vamir微眯起眼睛，将自己深红色的血液涂抹在Raven不断张合喘息的下唇上。他自己都没想到只是看着情人饱满的下唇沾染上绚丽血色，会是如此令人情欲喷薄的画面，下腹不安地弹动，喉咙里更是翻滚起压抑不住的喘息，Vamir在Raven伸出舌尖，小心而又虔诚地舔弄起拇指上微小的伤口时，发出一声更接近于动物的低吼。

“该死的，你怎么就这么……”Vamir猛地抽出手指，他知道这微不足道的扩张根本不足以让Raven为接下来的情事做好准备，但鲜血和性爱对他来说是最致命的组合，而他碰巧知道一点自己情人的小秘密，比如Raven事实上享受略微粗鲁而强硬的交合，尤其是来自某位总是过于坏心、耐心好过了头的吸血鬼先生。

如果Vamir想的话，他可以就这么把怀里的狼人掐按在床上，让他高翘起屁股用羞耻的姿势展览自己难耐的身体，像操被自己驯服的野兽一般地将他操哭，听他断断续续地呜咽着求饶，最后被眼泪汗水和精液的混合物弄得黏糊糊湿哒哒，软下身体连一根手指都抬不起来。

如果他想的话，Raven愿意让他在这城堡的每一个角落操自己，在大理石的台面上，在花园柔软的草地上，在足够容纳三个成年人——或者一个巨人——的浴缸里，甚至会愿意让吸血鬼公爵把他绑在床上一整天，用各种各样的手法和道具让他浑身颤抖着高潮，却什么都再也射不出来，只能哭着求他停下。

当然，这些他们都试过，不止一次，不止在Vamir的城堡里。不要告诉Ellolaena。但到最后，Vamir最喜欢的还是能看到Raven高潮时瞪大涣散的双眼，仰过头发出无声尖叫的样子。

一手掐住Raven的胯部，一手拽住他的手腕，仗着自己吸血鬼的惊人力量，Vamir就这么轻巧地和小狼人掉换了个位置，让他布满伤疤和毛发的双腿大张着搭在自己腿上，长过肩的黑发打着卷铺散在浅灰色的床单上，让Vamir不经想象起攥握着那柔顺的卷发逼迫Raven仰起头的情景，他们昨天刚刚这么干了个爽。

“准备好了吗，小乌鸦？”他喷着鼻息坐起身，一手掐住狼人右腿的后膝窝，让他大腿几乎贴到胸口，赞美狼人无与伦比的柔韧性，一手扶着自己已经硬到发疼的勃起，俯下身时鼻尖几乎碰到对方的。

呼吸着彼此的呼吸，心跳更是合着节奏在各自的胸腔里隆隆作响，Vamir大口喘着气，看他的小狼人和往常一样用近乎于无辜的表情睁大眼睛，先是摇摇头接着又点点头。只有这种时候，已经超过四百岁的Delthir公爵才会猛然觉得自己刚刚二十七岁的情人实在是太过年轻。

压断他最后克制力的最后一根稻草，是这个不安分的小乌鸦缓慢而色气地舔过自己的下唇，然后侧过头一口咬住了Vamir的脖子。尖利的犬牙刺进吸血鬼冰冷的皮肤，没有人类那样喷涌而出的血液，但疼痛和情动一齐涌上脑袋，Vamir再也忍不住地挺身撞进Raven没有完全打开的身体。

牙齿退开，湿滑火热的舌面紧随其后，重重舔过新鲜的伤口，原本就残留在Raven下唇上的血渍和新鲜伤口上的混合在一起，在胡乱舔弄吮吻下变得一团糟，甚至就连胡子拉碴的下巴上都沾满了猩红的痕迹。

Vamir报复似的重重顶进还没适应的紧涩身体，得到一声刻意压低了的惊叫之后，才攥住Raven人如其名的墨黑色长发，用力将他的脑袋拖拽离自己血迹斑斑的脖子。和他想象的一样，扩散开来的瞳孔几乎占满了整个眼睛，像是刚刚狩猎归来的猛兽，又像是瑟瑟发抖打算殊死一搏的猎物，柔软的绯红双唇张合着发出无声喘息。每当这种时候，Vamir才格外庆幸自己的情人是个狼人，至少他不用担心Raven会吸干他身体里的血液，或是自己一不当心将他转化为同类。

在视觉和下体的双重刺激下，Vamir几乎整个退出再顶进最深处的同时，俯身吻住他肖想已久的嘴唇，唇舌交合见全是彼此的血腥味儿，让他的操弄瞬间乱了节奏。Raven在床褥见从来不是个过于吵闹的人，那些低声喘息和压在喉咙里的尖叫，在Vamir都热辣透顶，而多次高潮之后过度敏感的身体颤抖着发出啜泣和呜咽，更是让他大脑一片空白。

分开双唇引着Raven不老实的舌头在自己的口腔里攻城略地，如此近的距离，包裹着彼此的温度，让Vamir能听见情人每一个细小的鼻音，更不会错过空闲的手指掐捏起他挺立乳尖时，小乌鸦喉咙里滚动着的长长呻吟。

一下快过一下，一下重过一下，亲吻时的水声和肉体拍打的声音在卧室里回响，旁人听了或许会羞耻到脸红，但Vamir除了Raven粗重的喘息之外，什么都听不到；除了他扩散开来的瞳孔，和几乎被操翻了似的迷醉神情之外，什么都看不到。

小腹紧绷着提醒他高潮的逼近，Vamir啃咬着情人的嘴唇，吮吸着尖利牙齿下渗出的血珠，就连拨弄充血乳珠，揉捏他柔软胸肌动作的力道都不必要的大。放开对Raven大腿的钳制，放任它们伸展又缩起，最后老老实实缠绕住自己的腰。左手抚摸过随着顶弄不断战栗的腰侧，最后穿过乌黑的卷发，几乎膜拜般地捧起Raven的后脑，从嘴角亲吻过脸颊，在年轻男人的颈侧和锁骨留下更多暧昧的符号。

在白光从眼前闪过，攻占Vamir整个大脑之前，他露出吸血鬼的利齿，重重咬住Raven呈给自己的喉咙。冰凉的精液随着脉动灌进狼人滚烫的肚子里，激得他弹起后腰，双手用力抓挠着Vamir的后背，在那里留下一道道鲜红的痕迹。

火热鲜血滚进自己胃袋里的同时，Vamir几乎要被喷射到自己小腹和胸口的体液烫得一个激灵，就连耳边的喘息似乎都带上了那么点哭腔。

烟火和迷雾消散之后，Vamir放松下身体，允许自己就这么落入Raven温暖的怀抱里。和他们的每一次性爱一样，吸血鬼和狼人被疼痛、温暖和疲倦包裹住，谁也没有力气爬起来享受一个热水澡，甚至连动都不想动一下。

睡意朦胧之间，Vamir感觉到有谁在抚摸自己的后背，温暖而潮湿的手掌抚摸过很快就会愈合的抓伤，一个轻如羽毛的吻落在自己头顶。

“我爱你，Vamir。”那个沙哑而疲倦的声音说。

“我更爱你，小乌鸦。”或许他这么说了，或许没有，但Vamir知道，等他醒来之后会再重复一次，或者十次、一千次、一万次，直到时间的尽头。


End file.
